The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic mail messaging, and more particularly to a signature within an e-mail message.
An electronic mail message (e-mail) is a communication composed on a computer, personal digital assistant, cell phone or other electronic device and transmitted from a sender to a recipient. An e-mail is transmitted from the sending computer and arrives at a recipient computer, whereupon a recipient can view the message. A signature may be included within the body of an e-mail, usually at the end wherein the sender may choose to include a name, job title, an interesting quotation, picture or other closing remark.
Social media activities are understood to comprise postings on social media sites such as Twitter®, web logs (blogs), Facebook®, YouTube®, LinkedIn® professional networking services, and many others. In general, social media sites are web sites used to facilitate networking and communication among people in a public or semi-public, web-based, internet-connected, distributed computing environment. Common features of many social media sites include the ability to post images, hyperlinks and text messages directed at various individuals or audiences as determined by the site and influenced by preferences of the various users.